I'm Not Over You
by paramorefreak24
Summary: He's not over her. He probably never will be. He hopes she's not over him either...   Wemma One-Shot


**A/N: Just another one-shot that I felt like writing. Wemma angst is… calming to write. And I had nothing better to do! So please, enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**This is told in Will's point of view!**

**I'm Not Over You**

I'm over you. At least, that's what I keep telling myself every day. Just seeing you breaks my heart. I want to look away. I want to look away from you and your beautiful, chocolate eyes. I want to look away from your fiery, red hair that always seems to catch my eye. I can't look away. I can't ever take my eyes off you. I always wonder if you ever look at me. If you ever try to see through all my lies and mistakes. If there is one thing I could do, it would to be to love you endlessly. They always say to never regret someone that made you smile. I want to think that's a load of bull, but it's not. I never regret meeting you. I never regret learning your strengths and weaknesses. I never regret falling in love with you.

You would think that I would be immune to the pain by now. I would think that you would notice my fake smile whenever I'm around you. I guess you don't. But why do you have to be so damn beautiful all the time? Why do you have to make my heart beat faster every single time I see you? All our conversations are awkward now. They always seem forced and not genuine, like they used to be. I guess that we were never meant to be. I know I'm lying when I say that.

This morning, I promise myself that I am over you. The thought is working out great until I see you walk into the faculty lounge, looking beautiful as always.

"Hi, Will," You say to me as you approach the table.

"Hey," I say quietly as I eat my chocolate chip cookie.

"We haven't talked in a long time," You point out as you sit down next to me.

"Is there really anything to talk about?" I ask bitterly as you start to fume in anger.

"You know, I came here to have an honest conversation with you," You grit through your teeth.

"About what? You're marriage to Carl? How happy you are with him?" I scoff at you. You get even angrier.

"No, Will. I came to tell you I got an annulment. Yes, Will, an annulment," You add as I stare at you in disbelief. "Carl broke my heart just as bad as you did. I thought I could actually talk to you about this, since you went through something like this. But I guess I was wrong," You say as you pick up your lunch and start to leave the room.

"Emma, wait," I shout as I stand up from my chair. You don't turn around; you just keep on walking. So I have no choice but to chase after you. "Emma, hold up!"

"No, Will, I will not hold up. I'm done chasing after you for the hundredth time. I'm done," You say bitterly as we stand in the empty hallway.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I found out what you did with Terri. Care to explain that to me?" You turn around to face me as you cross your arms in front of you.

"That was a complete mistake. She took advantage of me when I was weak," I defend myself as you give me a pissed off look. You roll your eyes at me.

"I'm sure it was some mistake," You scoff at me.

"Why should you even care? You were in a relationship at the time! It shouldn't matter to you!" I say angrily.

"But it does, Will! It does!" You say as tears start to form in your eyes.

"Why does it matter?" I ask quietly. You look at me with your delicate eyes.

"Because I–" You start to say.

"Because you, what?" I urge you to complete your thought.

"It's nothing. It-it doesn't matter, alright? Please just…" You say, the tears now freely falling down your cheeks. I just stare at you with pleading eyes.

"You can't say there's nothing between us," I tell you.

"Who says there's an 'us'?" You coldly reply back.

"There's always been an 'us', Em. Always. You can't deny it. I know you can't!" I say a little louder.

"What if I can? What if I can say that I am over you, William Schuester? Because I can!" You say loudly. I look at you inventively.

"I know you're lying," I say quietly as you fume in even more anger.

"I want to give us a second chance, Will. I want to feel happy again! But I can't trust you. Not after what you did. You hurt me and you don't know how bad that feels," You begin to say. I scoff at you as I cross my arms in front of me. Your eyes give me an icy stare.

"It's like once you've been hurt, you're so scared to get attached again! Like you have this fear that every person you start to fall for is going to break your heart!" I begin to raise my voice at you.

"It's because everyone does! Don't say you never did, Will! Because you broke my heart so many times! You broke it, then Carl broke it! It's like my feelings are a sick game to you!" You scream at me.

"And you don't think you broke my heart? Every single time I was around you, you were off flaunting your ring around. Do you know how that made me feel?" I scream back.

"How was I supposed to know? You never talked to me! Every time I tried to have a conversation with you, you would always turn away or do something idiotic."

"What do you expect me to do, Emma? Just sit here and watch you be happy? My heart can't take it any longer," I say in a hoarse whisper. You just look at me, tears falling down your delicate, smooth cheeks. I turn around, and I start to walk in the opposite direction. Then, you say something that catches my attention.

"I bet you don't know I'm terrified of the dark." You shout as I stop in my pace. I turn around to look back at you with a confused expression on my face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask you bitterly. You continue to look at me, sadness drawn in your eyes.

"I bet you don't know that every time I think of you, I smile. I bet you don't know that I love thunderstorms, and that I actually love to dance in the rain," You whisper quietly as you walk slowly towards me. I begin to speak, but you ignore me. "I bet you don't know how much I laugh with my friends, or how much I long for true happiness. I bet you don't know how ticklish I am or how I can never make decisions. I bet you don't know how it drives me insane when you look into my eyes. I bet you didn't know that I would do anything for you. But mostly, I bet you don't know how much I truly love you."

You said it. You finally said it. Those three magic words that can make or completely break someone. I stare into your eyes as you come closer. Both of our heads tilt to the right, naturally. It seemed like hours before our lips finally touched. Your mouth presses against mine as the fireworks blew off in my head.

I remember us being slammed against the lockers as your tongue intertwined with mine. Your arms were around my neck, and my hands were at your waist. You stop for a second and break apart from our embrace. You look up at me, tears still falling. I wipe them away with my thumb as I question you with my eyes. You merely shake your head as you back away from me.

"I can't be broken again," You whisper.

"I love you. It's that simple, and it's that complicated," I whisper back.

"I'm sorry," You say as you turn around to walk away, breaking my heart again. I stare at you as I see you walk down the hallway back to your office. I'm left in the quiet hallway. It's our hallway. Our hearts have been broken so much in this very spot. I turn around to walk back to my classroom, leaving all the pieces of our broken hearts scattered on the floor of the empty hallway…

I drive home that night, thinking more and more about you. It's like you're permanently marked into my mind. I don't really mind. I'm driving past your apartment building when I see your car in the empty parking lot. I see you in it, and you look like you're crying. I quickly pull into the parking lot, knowing that I'm probably the last person you want to see at the moment.

I get out of my car and start to walk towards yours. I stop walking and stand a couple yards away from your car. It takes you a few moments to finally notice me as I stand in the pouring down rain. You look confused as you look at me, and then you become somewhat angry. You open your car door and walk towards me.

"What do you want?" You scream at me through the pouring down rain.

"I bet you didn't know that I'm terrified of spiders," I say calmly. You give me the most confusing look.

"What are you talking about?" You ask bitterly.

"I bet you don't know that my heart melts every time I look into your eyes. I bet you don't know that I love the snow and I love snowball fights. I bet you don't know that I am a hopeless romantic at heart. I bet you don't know that you are my closest friend," I begin to say.

"Will…" You say quietly. I completely ignore you.

"I bet you don't know that you are the cause of my happiness. I bet you don't know that how fast my heart beats when I look at you. I bet you don't know that I dream about you every night. I bet you don't know that only yesterday, I told myself that I was over you. I bet you didn't know that I have been in love with you since the first time I ever saw you," I tell her.

So we stood there in the pouring down rain, only looking at each other as cars flew past us in a blur. I could tell that you are crying even though it is raining. There is so much tension in the small space between us. You start to slowly walk towards me and stop when you are a foot away from me.

"You are the most difficult… arrogant… selfish man I have ever met!" You say as you hit me on the arm multiple times. I realize that you look really cute when you're angry. I don't say anything as you stop hitting me on the arm to speak again."On the other hand… you are the most amazing… handsome… charming… pain in the ass I have ever met." I just smile down at you.

"Do you want me to kiss you now?" I ask. You look at me for a brief second.

"…Yes," You say as I cup your cheek and immediately put my mouth on yours.

So here we are standing in a parking lot in the pouring down rain, kissing like there is no tomorrow. Our tongues intertwine yet again. I break our embrace apart just to look at you. You look slightly disappointed.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask. You smile.

"I would love to," You say as you put your arms on my neck, and I put my hands on your waist as we sway in rhythm to rain beating down on the concrete pavement of the empty parking lot.

I don't think I'm over you just yet…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope this made sense and that you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
